Broken Wings
by shaolan-cerberus
Summary: Sakura appartient à un clan chinois spécialiste de l'occulte. Obsédée par l'esprit de sa mère morte en la mettant au monde, elle décide de franchir les interdits en fréquentant le leader du clan Ennemi, exorciste à ses heures perdues.


Hello !

Eh oui, de retour après un bon moment d'absence ! Je suis en train de rédiger plusieurs fics sur Card Captor Sakura dont une qui devrait bientôt paraître. Cette fic a déjà été publiée sur un autre site avant que je ne pense à la publier sur celui-ci. J'ai mis du temps à publier cette fic car je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'allait former qu'une avec une idée de fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis environ un an.

Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec l'univers de Sakura. Je vous préviens, elle est plus sombre que l'histoire originale. Syaoran apparaîtra par la suite, ainsi que Tomoyo et les autres. Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Tous les droits appartiennent à Clamp, je n'ai aucune propriété sur les personnages. Je ne suis pas rémunérée à écrire cette fiction.

------------------------

-0°Broken Wings°0-

Prologue

Quand soufflait le vent d'hiver, j'entendais le murmure des montagnes et les gémissements des feuilles mortes. J'entendais également le hululement des hiboux et le hurlement lointain des loups.

Je me rappelle que le vent claquait contre les vitres et que les branches dénudées des arbres râpaient la vitre, faisant apparaître des ombres lugubres dans la chambre de l'orphelinat où j'ai passé mon enfance.

L'orphelinat était un vieux manoir en plein milieu de la forêt, au milieu des ombres et des ténèbres. Les habitants de la région alentour avaient surnommé l'endroit _Darkness_, car ce n'était pas spécialement le meilleur endroit pour passer une enfance heureuse.

Vivre à _Darkness _pendant des années vous rendait plus sensible au changement du temps, principalement quand le vent mugissait et fouettait le vieux manoir, emportant les tuiles du toit et notre profond sommeil.

Quelquefois, des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat se perdaient dans les bois pour ne plus jamais revenir. Souvent, pendant ces nuits-là.

De tous mes souvenirs, je me rappelle principalement de cette nuit froide d'avril. _Ma nuit. _C'était la soirée où j'avais eu mes 12 ans.

J'étais étendue dans mon lit et je regardais les arbres qui se pliaient sous les rafales de vent derrière la vitre de la chambre. Juste à côté de moi, le radiateur ronronnait. Je pouvais voir mes amies dormir et le souffle régulier de leur poitrine soulever leur drap.

Le plus précautionneux des mouvements, le moindre craquement du parquet usé pouvait me réveiller. Et, justement, j'entendais des pas dans le couloir qui longeait notre chambre puis la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement pour laisser passer un rai de la lumière du couloir. Je me relevai sur un coude, perplexe.

C'était Haruna, la vieille dirigeante de l'orphelinat. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés laissaient supposer qu'elle venait juste de se lever. Elle se dirigea dans ma direction avant de pencher la tête vers moi et de poser une de ses mains ridées sur mon épaule.

- « Viens, Sakura ! Me chuchota-t-elle. Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de te réveiller la nuit. J'espère que tu ne le feras plus quand tu sauras la vérité qui pèse sur les ténèbres des mensonges qui t'obscurcissent la vie. Avant que les rayons du soleil ne se montrent, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Une chose qui sera pour toi tel un radeau pour un naufragé perdu en pleine mer, une chose qui te rattachera à ce que tu es. »

Hésitante, je rabattit mes draps et la suivit hors de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, je lui demandai :

- Haruna, tu veux dire que nous allons sortir dehors ?

Elle resta muette et descendit l'escalier. J'enfilai une paire de chaussures de garçons usées trop grandes pour moi qui traînaient dans le couloir et la rejoignit devant la porte d'entrée.

- On ne vas pas rester trop longtemps, dis, Haruna ?

- Si. Il le faut. Cela me fait de la peine de voir que tu ne connais pas la vérité sur ta propre identité. Cela me fait horreur de savoir que si l'orphelinat ferme ses portes, tu ne saurais plus où aller.

- Mais toi, tu la sais la vérité Haruna ?

- Oh que oui ! Et il est temps que tu la saches à ton tour !

Elle ouvrit la porte avant de me couvrir d'un de ses châles préférés, un noir aux mailles lourdement tricotées et d'en mettre un aussi sur ses frêles épaules.

Haruna ferma la porte et s'engagea dans la lisière d'un chemin.

- Nous avons quelques kilomètres à faire avant de se trouver dans l'endroit où sont dissimulés les nôtres. Depuis des années, je souhaitais faire ce chemin avec toi, Sakura. Il ne faut pas attendre éternellement. Les années passent et puis un jour, on se rend compte que le temps ne dure pas infiniment.

C'était une nuit fraîche et le sol était recouvert d'une bonne couche de neige, aux pieds des pins et des cerisiers qui pointaient leurs branches mortes vers un ciel couleur d'encre. Je sentais le regard des loups sur nous, leur silhouette cachée derrière les buissons. Mais ils étaient là. Je le savais.

Au bout d'un moment, nous débouchâmes sur un cimetière baigné de la lueur bleue et opalescente de la lune. Il semblait immobile dans l'espace et dans le temps, presque irréel. Le vent s'était adouci. Elle traversa des allées de tombes et me désigna une pierre tombale que

le lierre recouvrait presque entièrement.

« - Je me rappelle le soir où ta mère est venue à l'orphelinat. Elle était enceinte de toi et n'allait pas tarder à accoucher. J'étais à la fenêtre et je regardais la grille de l'entrée, puis je l'ai vue traverser le jardin. Nadeshico semblait enveloppé d'une brume opalescente, car cette nuit là, un épais brouillard s'étalait sur toute la région. On aurait dit un ange qui descendait sur terre pour adoucir les mœurs. »

Je détournai la tête pour regarder la tombe devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtée. Plongée dans l'obscurité, celle-ci semblait masquée par les ténèbres de la nuit.

« - Elle est morte en te mettant au monde. Et quand tu es née, le brouillard s'est dissipé, comme par magie. Tu étais une enfant différente des autres Sakura. Tu ne pleurais jamais, tu aimais la solitude ce qui a sans doute augmenté ta réceptivité aux choses… qui n'étaient plus des choses. »

Surprise, je détournai la tête vers Haruna.

« - Et oui, Sakura. Personne ne le sait, sauf moi. Les autres pensaient que tu n'étais qu'une enfant encore plongée dans des idées puériles et imaginaires car tu parlais souvent toute seule. Mais je t'ai observée… tu n'as jamais parlée toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? »

La vieille Haruna m'observait intensément.

« - Ce don, tu l'as depuis la naissance, depuis ton enfance. Le don de parler aux morts. Bien sûr, tu ne parlais qu'aux animaux… comme avec le chat de la petite Huan. Je savais déjà à l'époque que tu n'en étais qu'au printemps de ton commencement. »

« - Un commencement ? Quel commencement ? » lui demandai-je,perplexe.

« - Le commencement du développement de l'héritage que Nadeshico t'a léguée. »

Les nuages voguaient et un des rayons de la lune caressa la tombe, l'éclairant de sa lumière argentée.

_Nadeshico_

_A cet ange de la nuit, que ton repos soit doux._

Haruna glissa la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un mouchoir. Elle déplia le linge et en sortit un médaillon qu'elle déposa doucement dans ma main.

Au bout de la chaîne argentée était accroché un cercle en métal représentant le tai ji. A la simple différence qu'un A était gravé au milieu.

« - Le deuxième prénom de ta mère était Angel, d'où le A inscrit. Ce médaillon appartenait à ta défunte mère, expliqua Haruna. »

Elle me jeta un bref coup d'œil et continua :

« - En chine, deux principales familles se livrent une guerre des gangs. Le clan Li et le clan Tsumetai. Ce combat semble encore d'actualité aujourd'hui, d'après plusieurs échos. Ta mère défendait le clan Tsumetai, d'où ce médaillon. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » murmurai-je.

« - Cette guerre n'est pas comme les autres guerres qui existent. Ces clans-là se massacrent par les armes et la magie. Une ancienne magie chinoise. Le clan Li utilise la magie du Yang, le clan Tsumetai celui du Yin. Un membre des Li tua ton père et ta mère fut obligée de partir si elle voulait que son enfant vive. _Que_ _tu vives…_, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. »

« - Le Yin… Le Yin est la mauvaise partie du Tai ji, Haruna. Cela veut-il dire que je suis mauvaise ? » demanda Sakura.

« - Il n'y a pas de jugement de valeur, Sakura. Le Yin est peut-être faible mais il représente la femme, celle qui donne la vie. Le Yang est peut-être fort mais il symbolise le soldat, celui qui part pour mourir. Les deux sont égaux. »

« - En quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec moi ? C'était ma mère qui combattait, pas moi. »

« - Peut-être, mais regarde les autres membres de l'orphelinat. Tous n'ont ni famille, ni passé. Si l'orphelinat ferme, où peuvent-ils aller ? Nulle part. Les filles se retrouveront sur les trottoirs, comme leurs mères, et les garçons iront exercer des métiers durs et physiques et gagneront à peine de quoi nourrir leur famille.

Mais toi, Sakura, réalise ta chance. Tes parents sont morts, certes, mais une famille, un clan, t'attend à Hong quand tu seras prête à y aller. Tous ont entendu parler de toi, sans jamais t'avoir vu. Tous connaissent la petite Sakura, la fille de l'ange qui a combattu à leur côté il y a bientôt douze ans. »

Je ne parlai plus. Je baissai la tête et contemplait le pendentif qui était au creux de mes mains. En une simple nuit, il eut fallu que cet héritage changea le cours de mon existence.

-----------------------

Le prologue est basé sur Sakura mais c'est seulement pour installer les bases du chapitre suivant !


End file.
